1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is optical switches for switching light and in particular, multiple-stage optical switches having N outputs.
2. Background
Optical switches in various forms are used today in the telecommunication routing applications. At the junctions of these networks, the switches first convert optical signals into electrical signals and then direct (switch) the light into the desired channel. After switching, the electrical signal is converted back into optical signals before it is sent to the next destination. Such repetitive conversions between optical and electrical form increase the cost and power consumption in routing equipment and greatly limit the amount of signals the network is capable of delivering.
Optical switches exist in various configurations. For example, a M×N optical switch refers to a switch having M inputs and N outputs. There is a need for a small optical switch that is capable of switching light into multiple ports, while maintaining low optical loss and having low power dissipation. There is also a need for a cost effective method of fabricating such an optical switch.